1. Field
The following description relates to a power consumption control apparatus and a power consumption control method. More particularly, the following description relates to a power consumption control apparatus and a power consumption control method of a power consumption subject, which consumes power, provided with a power storage unit therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a power consumption subject, which consumes power and is provided with a power storage unit therein, the power storage unit is only used to store surplus power. In addition, with respect to charging the power storage unit or discharging the power stored in the power storage unit, the power stored at the power storage unit is used without considering the status of the power supply and the status of the power consumption of a load. Thus, power usage of the power storage unit may be ineffective.